


Glass Like Snow

by Krasimer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: And I do not ship Pepper and Tony, But this is not about that., GDI MCU I have problems with you, M/M, Pepper Potts marries Happy Hogan, The Stony is small, This is about something else, but there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: "Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide."OrThe one where Tony finds out what S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to hide, just a little too late.





	Glass Like Snow

There were crashing noises coming from the workshop.

Pepper sped up, her heels clacking against the floor as she ran towards Tony’s workspace, towards where the noises were coming from. Ever since he had come back and declared himself Iron Man, she’d had a lot more to worry about.

Especially when it came to his nightmares.

“Tony?” she called out, stepping around some broken glass on the ground, barely giving it a glance before moving on. “Tony, what’s going on?”

He sat in the middle of a circle of wreckage, his shoulders heaving as he clenched his fists. On the television screen mounted on the wall above him, she could see news footage of what appeared to be several helicarriers like the one he’d had to fly out to once. Three of them, falling from the sky, with the name of Steve Rogers attached.

He’d apparently been seen, running through the wreckage.

“We were _targeted_ ,” Tony hissed the words out like they were poisonous. “I _helped them_ build that system, I helped design the newer versions of those carriers,” his fists clenched tighter, knuckles going a bloodless white. “JARVIS felt a scan, a little bit ago.”

Tony turned to look at her for the first time since she’d entered the room. “They were _targeting_ us. Me. Because I was a threat to them.”

“You don’t know that,” she tried to soothe, tried to head off the storm she could feel coming.

“Oh, yeah?” Tony’s face went carefully blank. “Pepper, S.H.I.E.L.D. just released everything they had – Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. were the same thing. I worked for the organization my father worked to put into the ground. Even incidentally, even fractionally, I worked for the people who tried to rule the world through terror, violence, and death. They needed help, possibly needed my help,” he gestured at the screen. “And I wasn’t fast enough.”

For the first time since she’d entered the room, Pepper noticed something in one corner.

An Iron Man suit, halfway through production.

Unfinished.

Unable to get him into the battle, where he might have been able to do something. With the life and safety of Steve Rogers on the line.

“I looked through the files I snagged from S.H.I.E.L.D.’s mainframe when I was on that first carrier, they would have told me about all of this if I had just bothered to _look_ earlier.”

Pepper took a deep breath, clutching her clipboard closer to her chest. She was safe now – her safety wasn’t his main concern anymore. She had recovered after everything that was done to her. The churning worry in her gut told her that it wasn’t his only concern, especially not with the man he had quietly loved for so long on the line.

She couldn’t do anything other than stand with him, watching as the carriers fell from the sky. A helicopter barely dodged under one of them, flying out of the way as it continued falling, obliterating a building as it went.

The falling glass almost looked like snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Winter Soldier and the first Avengers movie as part of a weekend binge and this is what came out. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it.


End file.
